


渴

by inmints



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, 杏B夏O
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmints/pseuds/inmints
Summary: lof我cnm





	渴

敏感期结束在了昨天早上，也可能是在前天夜里，她记不清了。

齐藤从床上坐起身，定定神，平复呼吸屈起双腿，撑住脑门回想仍是分不清刚刚那剧烈的晃动到底是由于地震还是临近生理高潮的身体反应所致。

不久她垂下手抬头扫视周边，判明晃动本身其实是个错觉，放在书桌边缘的水杯并未跌落至地面，房间内也闻不到信息素气味。

尽管谈不上心有余悸，齐藤在掀开被子前依旧取来手机放上双膝，解锁完毕划动屏幕，一则暴雨提醒先一步她点开防灾速报弹到了眼前。

马上会下雨。

穿完衣服下了地，走到窗边拉开一条缝。她从不规则的窗口画面中判断出需要对刚刚的想法进行一次订正，实际上雨下了已有一段时间，雨势正加大。

正好经纪人发来消息，预定于下午展开的外景拍摄工作由于天气将延后两天。这对于暂无演出训练安排的偶像而言意味着突然多出两天休假，满心期待摄影的心情自然同那雨水一块被冲走，幸亏假日尚不使人厌倦。

若不是转身走回床边时瞥见了挂在门口衣架上的那把粉色折叠伞，齐藤朱夏接下来的预定会是躺回被窝补个觉，雨天适合睡觉。

喜欢粉色，习惯性不拿伞，两项条件叠合到一起只映照出伊波杏树的脸，她可以想象出她明知有雨但仍然不屑一顾走出家门的模样。亲爱的22岁迪士尼系女子。

「……那么我现在会到你那边去。没事！今天的齐藤是个大闲人，而且我超——想见伊波小姐的。」

语毕挂断电话，齐藤做了一次深呼吸。光是看到对方的所有物都足以勾起刻意抛在脑后的回忆，遑论直接和本人对话。

必须从想与不想中做出一个选择的话，怎么也无法想象同伊波杏树一刀两断的齐藤的确期待着与她见面。事实上陪她度过三天敏感期的知情者再也没有别人，哪怕是家人——为万全地骗过公司和媒体，齐藤在同她无话不谈的母亲的认知里也是不折不扣的Beta。

说来简单，不过是分化有违预期，认定舞台即生命的齐藤不曾考虑过甄选的性别要求仍相当严峻。想跳舞，想受到瞩目，想成为偶像，一贯支持她发展兴趣的家人依旧由着她闯去聚光灯底下，磕磕绊绊三四年，一通告诉她甄选合格的电话重新给了她一次生命。

那个时候的齐藤迎来分化还不到一年，她不熟悉信息素混在鼻尖缠绵的感觉就像她不习惯计算发情期。破坏规则进入艺能界的现实成了唯一了然于心的状况，正规活动团体不接收生理机构麻烦且扰人的Omega，Aqours也一样。

滴水不漏的谎言能够成为事实。注射与服药，日复一日抑制，医生口中的副作用似乎没那么重要。

哔。  
撑住膝盖直起身，侧侧脑袋可以瞥见按下秒表记录体能检测结果的工作人员模样。第一位：齐藤朱夏。

你可以表现得更高兴些的。  
她对自己说——又或者是工作人员的表情正冲她这样讲，于是齐藤在对方惊诧的目光中咧开嘴角，扯出一个高昂的弧度，小声道了句谢谢。

体能上天生逊色于AB的Omega没道理抢踞首位，那么齐藤朱夏就是Beta，胜任配音工作又不负还原期望的Beta。瞧，她甚至练过八年舞蹈。

「早安！」

门开的时候，她将一个不加粉饰的笑积极投送到了伊波杏树面前。接过雨伞的伊波则既不开口也不笑弯眼，她显然连吐槽的心思都不具备，就只是紧抓门把手垂着脑袋，犹犹豫豫半天，把门缝展开到足以使一名成年人通过。

齐藤大步跨进了伊波家。

首先是气味。

伊波杏树所生活的空间自然到处都飘荡着伊波杏树的柑橘清香，这片由于主人不加注意而被随意释放在天花板底下的信息素就像是性欲本身——她们共同度过敏感期的那段时间也总是飘着这股味道。

齐藤扭头一瞥，确认到面色凝重的伊波果然也正或主动或被动地回忆着类似的东西，否则她不可能自见面起对应有的道谢一字未提，此刻齐藤朱夏的存在即是对记忆的要挟。

再来是态度。

哪怕跟过后发现是旧识的一夜情对象碰面也该打上个礼节性招呼，你好该死的Omega近来如何呀？

很遗憾全无抱怨兴致的伊波杏树甚至不抛出一个语气词，她紧闭嘴唇就如同死守封锁在脑海内的记忆，仿佛一旦开启双唇便会有不可遏制的冲动窜过脊背再滑出舌尖。

见状，所思所想不比伊波纯粹的齐藤开始小心拨弄起对方的反射弧，说：上个礼拜——

颤抖。  
没等齐藤表述完整，被揪准敏感词汇的伊波果不其然下意识猛然一震，随后止住脚垂下脑袋，再也没法抑制住翻涌而出的情绪，抢在前头回应道：  
「……真的对不起。」

「——上个礼拜的事不用在意。要是杏的道歉是为偷看我的笔记本的话，……我也还没考虑好该如何接受你的道歉喔。」

把停在嘴角的笑意拉扯成戏谑的弧度，一同她停下脚的齐藤扭身凑近伊波的肩膀，挽上她手臂再跨出去一步，不给予她思考余地就继续前行。

开端是一本封面普通到随处可见的笔记。

齐藤只隐约记得她将它摊在了休息室的桌面上后小憩了片刻——那是一次应当归咎于过劳的失误，以至于她在最近烙下了近乎强迫症的反复确认习惯。

而作为犯下失误的恶果，记载在上边的Omega发情期推算记录勾起了恰好走进室内的伊波的好奇心。

「你这周日有重要的事吗？」  
「……倒也不是特别要紧的事，算是有事。」  
「那电影放到周五下午没问题吧？」  
「好。」

短短数秒仅凭齐藤不习惯说谎的大脑无法编造出一个得体的借口，于是顺势把碰面答应下来，心想依据积累推算所得的日期总不至于产生两天误差，直到切身体会到翻天覆地前齐藤朱夏都对运气站在自己一侧深信不疑。

毫无征兆地迎来发情期时，齐藤正与伊波就刚刚结束的电影内容进行探讨。两人出了车站并排走一块，一如既往共享起从车站到岔路口的时间与距离。

不巧意识在这一回暴走了。

被突如其来的炽灼剥夺精力的齐藤没法稳住脚，她在反应过来发情期提前了两天的同时借着自救本能握紧伊波的手掌，然后转过身，扯住对方跟同自己踉跄跑进了暂无过路人的巷道。

很快因对方跌入怀中的动作被迫倚靠在大楼墙壁前的伊波自然不知所措，等到怀中的齐藤直起身子将握成拳的双手托放至肩膀，她低头看见近在咫尺的她面色难堪，不一会喘着粗气说：帮我个忙。

「感冒？那边的自动售货机应该有热饮，我先去……」

与没来得及说完的句子一起，伊波指向机器的食指悬在了半空中并停滞。

重新恢复运转的大脑首先接收到的信息是齐藤的嘴唇很软，伊波不得不瞪大双眼去确认——而无论怎样凝视在那一刻她的视界都只被齐藤的眼皮和发丝占据，她下达了齐藤的确正和自己唇贴唇的判断。

推开也不是，配合也不行，就那样绷直身体的伊波放空脑袋垂下手，随后小心翼翼重新抬起，环住对方的身体。

这个绵长但毫无技巧可言的吻结束在了齐藤踮起的脚跟落回地面的时候。她弓着身子依旧喘气，抬头重新望向伊波时却稳下气息挤出一个笑容，说：

「吓了一跳？应该是敏感期到来的信号，包里有抑制剂，不过不够撑过今天了，推算应当更谨慎些的。……我是Omega。」

进入发情期的Omega一旦脱离药物控制将无法压抑本能，同时受信息素影响，处在附近的Alpha也会被动发情直至完成结合。

自中学毕业便放下学业进入专门学校投身舞台的伊波只大概记得生物课本上载着类似的信息，与发情期毫不沾边的她未曾想过会有一天面对被自己定义成包袱的生理欲求。现实相比教科书还带了点夸张色彩，Beta亦受波及——她的脸颊同样开始发烫，她估摸着也是信息素在作祟。

临时标记的方法均不奏效，一手摩挲后颈齿印的Beta依照指示从包中翻出试剂。犹豫再三，她试探着将针头刺入齐藤的肩颈肌肤，受Omega催促一鼓作气注射进去。

在疼痛化成表情前，齐藤道了声谢谢便转身面向对方，做完一次深呼吸就重新挽住了伊波的臂膀。

无论是关于药效还是应当坦诚相待的真相，被现状捆住思绪的伊波都无法再挤出一个字，她只是甩开了攀上胳膊的热量，而后抓紧了下垂的那只手掌。

总之逃窜回了家。

这不是伊波第一次毫无计划地闯进齐藤家，世事无常，她还是第一次扯着齐藤仓促脱掉鞋再径直从玄关踏向卧室却忘了跟齐藤妈打招呼。

过后她会在撞击齐藤身体的时候听到一个开朗的女声透过墙壁，她质疑了齐藤一句为何要锁门又立马恢复明朗的语调说带朋友回家别一声不吭。

竭力控制住嗓音的齐藤没法出声，于是伊波在那时候才慌忙打上了一个招呼并草草编出了一个理由，长辈由此明白造访的友人是伊波杏树就不再追问。

按理说药效不至于挺不过一个钟，而一走进卧室，齐藤便觉浑身乏力且骤然升温，像是发生在巷道的紧急事件留下了解决方式不妥所引发的后遗症。

身体发热的齐藤放下背包脱掉外套坐上床，手足无措的伊波直愣愣盯着她险些回不过神。实际上伊波仍未具备齐藤是Omega的实感，她动动唇，小声吐出了一句我去帮你买抑制剂。

「比起那个，伊波小姐没有想问我的事吗？」

「没有哦。不过要是朱夏有愿意讲的话，我现在有的是时间能够好好听。」

早该如此的。听到回答的齐藤开始责怪起时间无情，假若时光能够重置回两年前那个蝉声此起彼伏的合宿，她会选择同伊波聊完舞台剧后顺道告诉她自己的第二性别秘密。

她在追悔之中很快为这一念头哑然失笑，伊波不解，她便招招手将其邀来身边坐下，全盘托出。

有关偶像的热情，对舞台的执念，分化后在绝望中度过的第一次发情期，自那以来从未间断过的药剂。

「这么说来已经好久没体验过发狂的感觉了，有些怀念。」

别怀念那种东西。  
伊波咧着嘴说，心思却早已跑去了别地。不受发情期影响的Beta在此前既无兴趣又无经历，谈及发情期及其症状便必然浮现只此一次的回忆——那个混沌的、不知如何赋予其含义的、热烈的吻。

要是敏感期的Omega总会无法自控地吻过路人可就太可怕了。伊波没法问出这糟糕的假设，于是换了个较为委婉的说法：你的初吻是今天不见的吗？

问话窜进齐藤耳中便翻成了另一层含义，她觉得借发情为挡箭牌满足私欲的自己的确不大占理，可她还不愿就此冲似乎正责怪自己轻浮的对方道歉。

「杏讨厌那种做法？」

不可能有人喜欢不分场合的情欲的。伊波如是想道，同时认为直截了当说出口就有股攻击Omega群体本身的味道了，便转了个弯：也看场所，比如现在，待在房间里就不讨厌。

那之后伊波不记得齐藤作了怎样的回答，也可能齐藤并未出声，她只知道她们又开始嘴唇紧碰嘴唇，尽管彼此心底都还掖着个疙瘩。

在学会唾液交换的一个间隙，齐藤一手撑在伊波肩上直起身，然后避开了她的视线，轻声道似乎药效已过。

不巧伊波听明白了言外之意，她的面庞同样迅速窜上一阵红，蹦进脑海的假想被模拟得飞快，她遭不住羞耻心的拷问，作势起身称马上去药店跑一趟。

被扯住胳膊肘——准确说来是因为忽地意识到留对方一人在屋内确实不妙，进退两难的伊波止住脚靠回到床旁，绞尽脑汁所得的办法是拥抱住对方。

栽进Beta怀中的齐藤已然恍惚，情愫并着欲求翻涌在胸口，她将昔日那句反复被粉丝把玩的调侃话以更为应景的语气重提了一遍。

请抱紧我。

 

兴许是性格使然无法推脱请求——不，千万别找借口。舍弃掉逃避心态的伊波立马正视了自己试图趁势在齐藤心中占据一个特别位置的念头，哪怕信息素不起效，哪怕Beta无法标记Omega，她仍认定往后的日子里不应有第二人受她依赖，就像她固执到不肯在解开纽扣的途中接吻。

在床上躺下后不过多久便蜷成一团，齐藤将脸庞埋进了臂弯。她那狼藉一片的下身则毫无防备，一手撑在床上的伊波稍稍移开目光前倾身子，伸手将其揽到胸前才碰向内裤。

一碰到敏感处，齐藤就反射性绷直脊背。她的脊背紧贴伊波胸口，于是同她连一块的伊波也同她打了个颤，并因此不自觉加重了手指力道。

隔着衣物也能感受到对方滚烫的身体，齐藤那因发情倍显夸张的体温正透过蔽挡毫不保留地传导出来。伊波接着给手指使了点力，指尖随之被推入，内裤由此陷进去了一些。本能地夹紧双腿的齐藤不由自主将Beta的手臂固在了腿间，伊波不得不依靠另一只手分开她双膝，然后勾下内裤，手指重新爬往私处，再度感受到热量之余还直观体会到了对方在生理构造上相异于自己的柔软部分。

顶住私处画出一个弧，压在胸前的力道随即更为沉重。伊波抬起头，望见挺直身体的齐藤正捂住嘴意图阻止本能发声，半张脸被遮蔽在手臂后边，捉不到表情。

一方面绷紧神经压下欲火，一方面加大手劲挪动手指，挣扎在本能与理性之间的伊波只凭近乎恍惚的意识将整副身体支撑在床边。她依旧小心操控手指埋入Omega私处，借动物直觉于内壁外围上划下动，本就显眼的生理反应在刺激下越发夸张，Omega的分泌液开始沿着腿根下渗。

「……有让你难受吗？」

伊波搁她肩上问她。

而几乎要把整张脸避藏在手掌后边的齐藤显然已不具备力气吐出语调自然的句子，踌躇片刻，她左右摆动了一次脑袋，然后有意识抓住了伊波的手臂，扯动手臂控制其指尖找回敏感处。意会过来的伊波随即主动加剧幅度刮擦阴口，倚她胸前的齐藤为此不自觉扭动起腰肢。

性事开始后不过多久，齐藤自分化以来第一次体验到生理高潮。她再也没法控制住躯体因而绷直脚尖垂下手，大腿在下一刻重新夹紧伊波的手臂。待到从片刻的空白中回过神，她松开那只手，拨开了并未反应过来Omega已达到高峰因而仍在挑弄私处的Beta的手指，翻了个身，离开伊波的身体挪去床的另一边，整个过程一声未吭。

Beta受Omega影响被动发情的可能性微乎其微，不过是情欲作祟，找信息素为借口仿佛想要结合的念头就不那么难堪。

伊波的确是发情了，不比齐藤好受的她直起身甩甩手腕，始终无法克服罪恶感也仍未接受自己想同齐藤交合的事实，她由着腿间的硬物挺立并无动于衷，祈祷发情状态能快些结束但迟迟不见消退。她忍无可忍，本能逼迫她握住立挺，于是胡乱触碰两下以求缓解冲动，没等来理性但脊背贴上股熟悉的体温，她别过脸一瞧，是不知何时凑上来的齐藤正搁她肩上紧盯内裤。

「……让你陪我遭了趟罪，抱歉喔。」

齐藤说着，伸手绕过Beta腰侧攀至大腿根部抚摸起仍裹在内裤中的Beta立挺。

「……没关系。是我擅自定下约会时间打乱你的安排在先，负起责任也是理所当然的。」

停下动作的伊波则露出副窘态，像是由于贴在性器外头的齐藤的手心带来了崭新的刺激，自顾自膨胀的生理冲动使得理性的残存状况更为严峻。

负起责任呢。  
听完回答扯开嘴角，齐藤挪动手掌握住硬物，她一边抚摩她性器一边上移目光注视她神情，看见伊波在刺激下抿紧唇合上眼，她拉下了她的内裤。

「别……」

下意识阻止的伊波没来得及抓住对方的手臂，先一步暴露在两人视野中的性器就已重新被齐藤握在手里。掰开也不是，起身也不行，做不出抉择的伊波便放弃思考由她支配下体。

「我原以为Beta女性会更接近Omega些的。」

「……这个东西确实没有Alpha的夸张就是了。」

呼吸随着生理快感越发粗重，恍惚之中，伊波没法不去回忆方才齐藤进入高潮时的模样。很快她可以想象到，她也会在对方的陪同下失去片刻的意识，然后弄脏地面，将整洁的房间破坏得乱七八糟。

「没关系的，我会打扫的啦，我很喜欢房间由自己亲手理干净的感觉。」

像是猜中了她的心思，仍展露笑意的齐藤非但不捏起神经，反而加大手劲开始摩挲，摩得伊波浑身僵硬，脑袋则别向另一侧，直至迎来高潮都没再看性器一眼。

一同清理地面的时候，伊波注意到Omega的大腿依旧有爱液正滑落。发情期通常会维持三至七天是中学老师讲述过的生物学识，她判断出对方仍然备受折磨，便一面将擦拭完毕的纸巾揉成团，一面询问她是否继续。

清理完地面直起身体，齐藤朝对方露出了一个不遮不掩的笑，笑完把纸巾堆放到床头柜上，点点头。

Omega将脱下的内裤丢在了地上。

第一次结合是笨拙却顺畅的。

大概是冗长的准备做足了润滑，性器不一会便挺至最里端伴着声短促的水音。全身被快感冲击的伊波反射性搂住了坐她腿上的Omega，等大脑反应过来刚刚有接收到齐藤的娇哼，才想起来问一句有没有关系。

「嗯……很暖，是杏的温度呢，和脸、和手、和胸口都不一样了。」

说着，有意识收缩阴壁将闯至体内的硬物夹紧，倚靠在伊波胸前的齐藤闭上了双眼试图稳下呼吸。

环着她肉身的伊波在那时忽觉阵阵胸闷，她抬头望向天花板吸了吸鼻，片刻平静之后大概是自己晃动了几下腰肢在先，跟随引导的齐藤也一同扭动起了身体。

擦着内壁进去，再擦着内壁出来，每一次进出都牵着Omega压抑成轻哼的快意反映。正是欲望近乎发狂的时刻，伊波却不合时宜地回想起了齐藤的奔跑场景。小个子的Beta——大家一致认同她是Beta——体力好到夸张，无论是体能训练还是公演尾声，齐藤朱夏总是跑在最前头的那个。

而回忆中的画面很快一一被快感撞碎，她的顶撞逐渐被齐藤以更为热情的幅度接纳，力道追赶着速度，最终席卷全身的快感不由分说夺走了意识。

这是哪怕一同过夜也不曾有过的景象。自己的身体，齐藤的身体，两具身体叠合到一起并共同升温，齐藤的体温代替齐藤的嘴唇成了对伊波而言有关发情期最为鲜明的记忆。齐藤坐自己身上时温度是如此，齐藤躺自己身下时温度也是这样。从床上滚落至地面，再从地面转移到书架边，偶有一次陡然响起敲门声介入了仅有两人的世界，这才回过神来身体正压在房门前。

双手撑在门上的齐藤垂着脑袋咬紧唇，托着她腰身的伊波也同样喘不过气般落下视线。抽插中的性器被放缓到不至于发出碰撞声的频率，缠成一团的情欲不受控似的没法息止。

门外的声音反复询问了四次，确认房间内毫无动静才叹着居然在晚饭点睡觉并离去。脚步声一消失，交合速度就猛然增快，空气又再度裹在了轻哼之中。

在第三次又或许是第四次结合之际，伊波夹着不安询问：  
「结束之后的气味，藏得住吗？」

伏在她身前的齐藤一声不吭，搂住她脖颈抬起脑袋递上一唇。

 

事实上留下信息素气味不过是杞人忧天。齐藤从安逸中睁开眼，扭头一瞥已不见枕边的伊波——也许她根本没在昨夜躺下，谁都没做过留宿的约定。

穿着睡衣下了地，凑向窗边拉开窗帘，阳光忽地射进房内如刀刃劈在脑壳上，齐藤揉了揉太阳穴，头仍旧疼。

她对着窗外的街道发了会儿呆，等到饿感自下而上折腾起身体，这才有齐藤朱夏仍存在于世界中的实感，便转身靠回床旁，脱掉睡衣戴上乳罩，准备就外出果腹一事先好好打理化妆。

而钻进衣柜拣出件短衫正要套上，她注意到右手臂上多出了一个新鲜的针孔——血点尚未变色，此外还隐隐发痛。

靠人工抑制度过了发情期首日的齐藤全无注射印象，要是消失在这个早晨的伊波在此前翻寻她背包找出了试剂，伤口怎么说都该更平静些。

填肚子要紧。  
她穿上衣服正打算开门，门把手却早一步她的思维转动。门开之后飘进股汉堡肉气味直钻鼻腔，下一刻她看见脚尖抵着房门的伊波手端菜盘就在门口。

「啊！早上好，我正打算叫你起床。」

嗅了嗅对方托在手上的拿手料理，齐藤帮着把门一拉将伊波请进房内，食欲仍在叫嚣，她顾不得为何如此便接过菜盘小跑放去桌上。

「刚刚帮你打了抑制剂，现在感觉如何？我在起床后还是去了趟药店，量应该可以撑到结束了。」

啊，我已经吃过早饭了噢。伊波接着说，说完关上房门靠近床边坐下。

不知从何谈起的齐藤只一个劲进食，对方的行举在她看来已经有了决心与自己分离的意思。她慢腾腾地咀嚼，不紧不慢地吞咽，吃完一整个汉堡肉后道了句谢谢，非常好吃。

「我还担心会不会做太咸了，那就好。材料直接用的是你们家冰箱里的，阿姨她可在意你的身体状况了。」

「杏树，」

「嗯？」

「走之前记得把伞带走，好像会下雨。」

像是一下子没能反应过来对方口中的雨伞加上主语之后会是伊波杏树的折叠伞，伊波含糊应完声就移开目光，后仰身子躺倒在了床上。沉默半晌，她酝酿出不至于刺耳的词句理了理现状，冷静叙述道昨天的事一旦暴露给公众那么整个企划都将遭殃。

谈起工作的队长总是认真到无趣。

「嗯。」

收拾收拾桌面，起身端住餐盘的齐藤走出了房门。

而等到她洗漱完毕再次回到房间、打算将准备好的告别话语送出口时，躺床上的伊波已经发出了平稳的呼吸声。她睡得极其安逸，不论是在大巴车上还是在化妆间里，她总能撇开顾虑摆出张初生婴儿般的睡脸，待在齐藤家的时候自然也能够如此。

接下来的记忆画面对齐藤而言是模糊不清的。她搞不明白为何实话实讲会遭来恶意抨击、编造出来的谎言则被认为毋庸置疑，似乎位于欲求面前的人们总是固执地将愿意看见的东西信奉为真理，就像偶像不会谈恋爱，就像齐藤朱夏是Beta。

就像她跟队长几度交叠身体，只要不去提及那仍是清清白白的友人关系。所以她又一次靠向伊波静躺在床上的躯体，在时间被重置回齐藤是Beta之前，她凑近她脸庞再吻了吻她的鼻尖，然后时间继续流动，伊波因此惊醒，直起身子退避。

模糊的回忆里是伊波褪了色的表情，声音倒是分外清晰。她记得她一骨碌下了地找来药瓶，随后揭开瓶盖对她说：刚刚不小心忘了，还有这个得好好喝下去。

 

回到此时此刻，在伊波杏树的房间里，手拿伞驻足门口的伊波既不扫视屋内，也不扭头偏移，她把伞小心地勾放在中指上，焦躁的心情表现在外便成了前后晃动的伞柄。

直至齐藤随口一说敏感期已经结束，像是打消顾虑的伊波终于扯开嘴角，跟随对方走往屋里。

一个月前的齐藤朱夏不会想到，一起打游戏的约定会在一场意外后通过较为滑稽的形式实现。她倚靠在伊波肩头，伊波支撑着她的身体，四条腿各自盘踞一地，两道呼吸平静地交融在一起。

雨声变小了些。点了灯的房间逐渐只剩游戏效果音。

世人仅靠眼前的幸福就能够把今天好好活下去。


End file.
